The Guardians of the Future
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Now with a Beta! One thousand years ago, Lovely Spring, the Spring's Spirit are born. Now in the modern era of year 3000, a new menance shows up and she become one guardian. JackXOC. Trash Summary, better read this to discovery. Rated T just to be safe. (AUTHOR ON VACATION)
1. Prolog: Lovely

**Special thanks to SunnyWinterClouds for Beta-Read this for me! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, confused and lost. I felt the grass and the flowers around me and sat up. I was in a place filled with nature – green trees, colorful flowers, and blue waters. The sky, however, was dark, because it was night, and the only light came of the bright full moon. A delicious smell filled the air and it made me smile.  
Little drops of cold white dust floated down from the sky, but every time I touched them, they begin to melt and disappear.  
In the horizon, I could see colorful strange things, some big and other smalls, and when I approached, I saw people. Those were houses, and that was called a city.  
I approached a group of kids.  
"Hey, kids! Could someone tell me where I..."  
But they ran right through me like I'm a ghost.  
Is that what I was? A ghost? A mere shadow?

I ran back to the field. I sat down, glaring at the flowers. I touched a rosebud, which opened up to reveal its beautiful red insides. I smile again and began to touch every single flower bud in my way, watching as they bloom, and then I look around at what I now know is called snow.  
So, I saw the kids approach me in the field, all of them enchanted by the flowers. I ran for the city, and flowers began to grow everywhere.  
People were happy, and it made me happy too. I saw a couple kissing each other under the flowered branch of tree, and my smile turned bigger.  
I loved it. The nature and the love. My name? Lovely Spring. How do I know it? The moon told me. It's the only thing I know. Why am I here? I know I have powers, but what am I supposed to do? Who am I, truly?  
I will discover. But, while I wait, I will just use my powers to make people happy.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Jack Frost

_**Special thanks to SunnyWinterClouds for Beta-Read this for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**_

* * *

_Some years later..._

It was Valentine's Day, Lovely's favorite times. People could not see her, she just walked slowly, admiring the decorations. Very red, pink, white, and hearts everywhere.  
On her way back to the field she went through a fighting couple. She didn't like to hear them fight, this was a time to be happy, a time to love.  
"Why are you fighting?" she asked gently, but as usual, they could not see her.  
Then she brought forth a flower in her hands and blew the pollen on them. The two apologized to each other, exchanged a kiss and took their hands in one another's as they walked down the street.  
Lovely smiled, satisfied, and went back to the field. Then she saw snow. Snow and ice everywhere, balloons exploding in thousands of snow-flakes, people slipping on the ice.  
The children apparently were having fun, running around and laughing.  
But it should not have been snowing. The winter had passed. Then she saw a boy running down the street with a stick, children chasing them, laughing, with their snowmobiles, their snowboards and skates, all having fun, throwing some snow-balls.  
It was good for children to have fun, but it wasn't the season for snow. If she could be seen, she would have a word with that boy.  
Then he stopped, waved to smiling children and approached Lovely.  
"Hello!"  
He could see her? Because he was not dressed in modern clothes like other kids? He controlled the ice and snow? Was he like her?  
"You're Lovely Spring?" asked Jack. "The spirit of spring? I've heard of you A pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all are you freezing everything?"  
"It's my job."  
"Freezing is your job?"  
"Children love a snow day. See how they are having fun."  
"But it's Valentine's Day! It should not be snowing."  
"Valentine's Day is something to adults, children need to have fun."  
Jack walked away. He did not like that girl. That's when he heard her voice again.  
"How can you be seen?"  
"What?"  
"Children see you. They talk to you. How?"  
"No one sees you?"  
"Rarely.. Toddlers, sometimes, and once an old lady flagged me down. But usually I'm invisible."  
"That means they do not believe in you. They can only see you if they believe in you."  
"How do I get them to believe?"  
Jack shrugged.  
"Honestly? I don't know. Well, gotta go."  
"Wait, you know my name. I don't know yours.."  
"It's Jack. Jack Frost, winter spirit of fun and one of five guardians."  
She just nodded and watched Jack leave. She would give anything to be like him.  
She began her work, unfreezing everything to fix the mess that Jack had caused.  
Who did that boy think he was? As a guardian he should be more responsible and not be disrupting the work of others. She wished she could have a word with one of the other keepers on it, but Lovely had no idea where to find any of them. She just continued to work.  
Jack watched Lovely for a while, then just flew elsewhere. That was just a bit of fun, but he had real work to do.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Treath in North Pole

_North Pole, year 3000_  
"Everything almost ready for the Crhistmas. Everyone happy, and excited. This will be a really exciting crhistmas. For me." The man, with red spiky hair and eyes flame Began to laugh before fly to the sun.  
Another great iceberg just melt, and another broke. A great heartqueak shake the whole Noth Pole, and everything are not as good.

* * *

Jack Frost just walk into Noth's how he adquired the workshop to the habith When he have not nothing to do, since he beccome the Guardian.  
He have just ended a new day of work and come to see how the Crhistmas' preparatives are going.  
"North Hey, how are the work?" He asked playfull.  
"Hard. The children are geting a little more exigents They ask with the presents. Tecnollogy All this thing still confuse the yets. And me too a little."  
"It's just my impresion or the weather are hot here?" the boy asked. He are the Winter's Spirit and do much liked the hot weather.  
"Yeah. A little more hot every day."  
"I though the humans had fixed all that Global Warming thing much time ago".  
"Me too, but the weather are strange, but do not worry. I will be ..."  
He stoped When were the great heartqueak shake the whole workshop, knocking down and breaking of the mostly toys.  
And that was not the worst. Soon after the earthquake, fire letters appeared in one of the walls: This is only the beginning!  
"I could being to worry now?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah. We go to join the Guardians."  
"I think it's a great idea."

The first thing everyone noticed was the unusual heat, even before the destruction notice.  
"What happened here?" Asked a worried Tooth.  
"It was an earthquake." North explained. "It has happened a lot lately.'m Afraid we will not be able to fix everything in time for Christmas. But that was not why I called you here. Take a look there."  
The message was still there, burnt the wall.  
"Someone is causing these earthquakes?" Asked Bunny.  
"So it seems." Jack commented fun.  
"It's finding it funny Frost?"  
"No, but pelomenos this will not be another one of those boring years."  
It was when the moon lit up the room.  
"Man on the Moon? The same thing here're serious!" Jack could not help but keep smiling, a bit of excitement was what he needed. "It's the Pitch Again? Does he andadesaparecido time around."  
A shadow formed in the moonbeam, but the figure was certainly not Pitch. The man caught fire in the shade for a moment and then disappeared.  
"I know this guy!" Bunny exclaimed. "It's the Rich Fire, has a spirit worse than Frost here, this one is the Fire."  
"That one I still do not know." Jack commented. "What does he do?"  
"It should bring light and warmth to the people, but he only knows ignite Christmas decorations, dried plants, destroying things." North explained. "A bad guy.  
More shadows followed the Rich.  
"Apparently we have a big problem on our hands." Tooth said.  
Then the floor was opened, revealing a glittering crystal.  
"What is happening?" Asked Jack.  
"He is choosing a new Guardian." North explained.  
"So that's how I was chosen! Who will?"  
The image of a girl, her hair adorned with a wreath.  
"Lovely Spring!"  
"This is not." Jack muttered.  
"What's the matter Jack?" Asked North. "Lovely is a good girl."  
"A good girl who hates me." Jack complained angrily. "I've seen it will be difficult."


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Guardians

Lovely was sitting in his favorite corner of the forest. Your back all covered in snow, but where Tesla was sitting, there was grass, flowers and a green Arore, she had a beautiful red rose in her hands.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." said a voice mocking Lovely and looked up at a man with spiky red hair and black eyes very dark.  
He walked toward the girl, leaving deep footprints in melting snow wherever he went.  
"Fire, what are you doing here?"  
"I just came to see how my favorite spirit was going. And that girl?"  
"Without flattery Fire, what do you want?"  
"Only a small proposal sweetie. Their powers are not the best for our type of work, but I know that you will be able to help. And joining us you'll be safe."  
"The answer is no. But safe from what?"  
"Something like that!" He touched the tree against which she was leaning tree and caught fire.  
"What are you doing?" Lovely jumped back startled.  
"If you are not on our side, and we're against everything you believe will be destroyed and protects. You understand me?"  
He grabbed her by the arm.  
"Alas, this hurting me! Let me go!"  
"Hurting sweetness?'ll Do more than that if you do not join us. But I'll give you a chance. I'm leaving, but be smart because I'm going back."  
He took off, causing a wave of heat that melted the snow and burned every tree for miles.  
"Not in your dreams I'll join you." Muttered the girl, looking at the trees destroyed in tears. "As if nature has not suffered enough with the progress of technology." she looked angry the city in the distance. "Fire was supposed to help me protect it all, but he let his powers to become something evil and dangerous. Now it is almost as much a threat as Pitch. Him and those friends of whom he speaks so much. But why me? With so many people he could choose to help you, why do you want me? What I'm so special that might interest him evil purposes? "  
She wondered aloud everything, while trying to repair the damage that Rich had caused, but it was too much for her. It was winter, his powers were weak.  
"Can I help you." Said a familiar voice, it Lovely not like it one bit to hear again.

"What are you doing here?" She turned angrily to face Jack Frost.  
"Wow! After so long still angry with me because of a prank?"  
She did not answer.  
"It will give me an ice now?" He asked before starting to laugh. "That was good, but apparently you have no sense of humor. Never saw you laugh, you know?"  
"And neither will see. Came repair the damage that he caused loser in his precious snow? Or are you here for another reason?"  
"Even though I hate to admit it, but I came here because of you."  
"I do!" She was surprised. "Why?"  
"You're going to see." Jack said, grabbing her by the arm and lifting flight.  
"Wait, Who said I'm going?"  
"You know fly?"  
"No."  
"So late to quit. Sent me to hurry, then hold that we take a shortcut!"  
He took a snow globe inside coat pocket and tossed it in the air, opening a portal, into which he pulled Lovely.  
"Do not do that!" Cried the girl to come out the other side.  
"Do not complain. If it were up to me you would have remained where he was, but they want to see you."  
"They who?" But she finally saw the other four that awaited. "The Guardians! Everyone here. But why?" She turned back to Jack. "Why did you bring me here?"

"For one of the last reasons why I could want to see you." He muttered.  
"Welcome dear!" North greeted her. "Hope Jack at least tried to be nice with you."  
"Of course." She comented sarcastic "If you can call kidnap people of 'e nice' so he was very nice."  
"I not threw her in a bag by the portal, so yes, I was very nice." He retored.  
"You two cannot forgot it?" North asked. "You two are Guardians now, why not try to begin again?"  
"Never!" The two replied together, looking mad at each other, efore Lovely realized.  
"Wait! You said Guardian?!" She looked at North surprised. "How? Why me? I... I..." She not found anything to say.  
"We was choosen, like everyone else." Tooth told her. "We don't know why."  
"Just can be ecause she can help us against the new menance that showed up." Bunny replied.  
"Fire." Lovely muttered.  
Just could e him. And that's why he tried to recruit her. He was trying to destroy the Guardians and recruit or destroy every other spirit who can threath him. But why her? "I-I can't." She said.  
"What?!" Everyone asked surprised.  
"Yes!" Jack muttered to himself.  
"I-I don't want to be in any side of this battle. I'm not a warrior, have nothing I can do for help."  
"At much I want you just disappear of my life" Jack said her, "It's everyone battle. You saw what he did in the forest. He will destroy everything you protect. You will do nothing?"  
"I will just talk with him. Try to bring him back to himself. Violence is not the solution."

"Oh, of course. You think he will stop just because you asked please?" Jack retored.  
"Kids!" North called. "Argue with each other will not help us. Lovely, I know you don't want to see anyone hurt, believe me, neither us, but sometimes hard things had to be done. And Jack, Lovely is here for one reason, so, give her a chance. So dear, why you not began telling us what you know about Fire and what he is planning?"

"OK. I don't know much butI will try to do my best to help."

* * *

**OK, I know I interrupted it half way, but I had a lack of ideas and I wanted to post it. Maybe this hostory will be slow and with shorter chapters than the others, but I'm planning to go very far and trying to do it be good. See you at the next chapter!**


End file.
